


bro/roxy is hot there is no excuse

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, i have sinned, strilondes are hot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont even know what kind of au this would be but bro/roxy is hot and my plane ride was too long so i wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	bro/roxy is hot there is no excuse

**Author's Note:**

> hey this DEFINITELY came off as WAY more dub con-y than i meant it to, and while it is consensual, there isn't much to say its not until the very end, so please be careful. do rest assured that if at any point roxy said no or stop, bro totally would have listened. he's stupid, but he's not a monster.

You tell yourself its all for her. You mean, come on, she was the one all bending over in her short bubblegum skirt, she was the one all wrapping her lips so carefully around her coke bottle, she was the one all pressing herself against you in her see through crop tops. She wants it, you're just giving her what she asks for. And then some.

It's a Friday night and you're just slightly buzzed when you cave into your-- *her* desires. The two of you are going at each other for serious in Smash Bros and you don't know when she got so good. She hacked into plush rump the other day and changed the color scheme, she leaves you winded during fisticuffs, and now shes beating you at Smash. You feel a little old and a little proud; shes a good kid, a good sister.

But you also feel something more predatory, competitive. You want to own her, destroy her, turn her bubbly, victorious smile into a tearful, pained expression. Show her she's not really all that, remind her that you're not around her finger but that she is stuck squirming under your foot.

"I think I'm gonna sit out the next few rounds baby girl, why dont you go solo?" you suggest. You stretch, tossing the controller to the side. Your hand rests all nonchalant on her knee as you relax.

"Tired of getting beat old man?" she teases, gulping down your beer as she switches her opponent to the cpu.

You chuckle, "maybe I'll pick up a few pointers watching."

She smirks and kisses you on the cheek, leaving lipgloss on your rough stubble and saying "Wish me luck big bro," before putting on her game face and pitting herself against Nintendo's finest.

"You'll need it" you mutter, opening another beer.

You start slow; you dont want her to expect it. Your hand idly makes its way up her thigh as the two of you trade somewhat slurred banter, only sliding to the top as you lean back into the futon. You know she hasnt noticed yet; her trash talking, misspeaking mouth hasnt stopped spitting fire at you and Ike and and the villager and whoever else. It's when you finger the hem of her skirt, your palm resting a little too high on her thigh, a little to far on the inside, that you step over some invisible red velvet barrier. She glances down a half second and giggles, not missing a beat in the fight.

She wants it, shes been asking, just like you know she has. And now she thinks she'll get it how she wants it because thats how she gets everything. youre not a threat to her. At least, she doesnt think so. You lick your lips at the thought of proving her wrong.

You know she knows, and she knows you know she knows, so their's no use being subtle. You grab her narrow hips delicately and drag her all careful into your lap so she can feel the bulge in your jeans against her perfect, plush ass. You play up the sugar; she still thinks youre all bark and no bite. Your hand is up her thigh, under her skirt, playing hesitant at the edge of her panties. You nibble and kiss at the back of her neck, whisper precious, princess, love into the soft of her skin. She tosses her controller to the side after her next win, spinning on your lap to straddle you. she thinks shes the one in control, but you know youre pulling the strings.

She's so small, on top of you with her fragile glass shoulders, her tissue thin skin, her slender, breakable spine, so thin and frail you almost call it off. Almost. But the brittle bones in her hand are harsh against your chest, and her nails dig in just enough to hurt, to mark you. Own you. She still thinks she's the queen and you're the castle.

You let her up until her candy lips are infinitely close to your own, and you cannot wait any longer; your venomous lips breach the gap and you hear her gasp, see her eyes widen as you bite at her lips, feel her chest rise against yours at the sharp intake of air. You're hands are around her wrists, her shoulders, gripping to bruise as you shove her violently into the futon, and you grin devilishly at the thought of her black and blue and broken as you bite and suck and break skin down her neck, collarbone, down to the hem of her shirt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She's not around when you wake up later, but her laptop is next to you, opened to a pesterlog of her's from a few days ago.

 

TT: Hmm... I'd say the best way to get him to dominate you, and I mean really, truly dominate you, is to challenge him. Dirk hates feeling out of control; he goes crazy if he's not the puppet master of all the horseshit in his life. Challenge his power, show him youre better, show him hes wrapped around your finger, and he'll show you who's boss. Seduce him at the same time, and, well, you can do the math.

TG: i see

TG: so leik the challenge accepted route

TG: throw a few punches ay him so he throws a few back

TG: but like

TG: flash him or something while i do it

TT: Precisely, if not somewhat more tactfully

TG: lol k, thanks babe <3

TT: No problem doll.

TT: I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors ;)

tipsygnostalgic ceased pestering tentacletherapist

 

God damn. You just got played.

**Author's Note:**

> i might fill in the smut later but i find it rather boring to write so not now


End file.
